Viñetas BnHA
by Dann Sneezy
Summary: Una serie de viñetas no conectadas que relatan la relación tanto de Izuku/Ochako como Katsuki/Ochako. /Capitulo 2: Kacchako/
1. Izuocha: Acuario

**[Subido el 17 de Septiembre del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]**  
 **Pareja: Izuocha (Midoriya Izuku x Uraraka Ochako)**  
 **Advertencias: Nada, creo.**  
 **Con una extensión de 534 palabras.**  
 **Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Acuario**

.

.

.

Había un nuevo acuario en la ciudad, y Midoriya ya tenía dos entradas en su mano para asistir, y estaba decidido a que invitaría a Uraraka. Así que antes de que comenzaran las clases, un muy avergonzado Izuku se acercó al pupitre de Uraraka para decirle (gritarle, porque Izuku avergonzado era extremadamente exagerado para sus cosas) a la chica que se juntaran el fin de semana para asistir al acuario que abriría una nueva área, con tiburones, y tarde se dio cuenta que realmente había gritado dicha proposición y ahora todos en la clase 1A eran participes de tan interesante panorama.

Izuku solo se sintió más avergonzado y no sabía que decir o hacer, además que aún no había obtenido respuesta de la castaña, cuando se giró a verla, ella cubría su rostro con sus cabellos ocultando un notorio sonrojo (Que era incapaz de pasar inadvertido), pero aun así, al notar la mirada de Midoriya, ella asintió para luego girar su rostro donde él y sonreírle como siempre hacía. Hubo murmullos por parte de sus compañeros.

Y llegó el fin de semana, Midoriya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro media hora antes de lo acordado por lo ansioso que estaba, tendría una cita con Uraraka, eso realmente ponía nervioso a cualquiera ¿O era solo a él?. Vio como la muchacha llegaba unos minutos antes también, lucía ropa casual que hacía resaltar su hermosura, Midoriya sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos vergonzosos. La saludó animadamente y se dirigieron al acuario.

El recorrido fue bastante animado, Uraraka se emocionaba cada vez que miraban una nueva especie y a Izuku le era inevitable no contagiarse con su entusiasmo, realmente había sido una tarde agradable para ambos. Por último, se dirigieron al área que hacía poco habían abierto, los tiburones; Uraraka se mostró muy ansiosa por dicha exhibición, y de vez en cuando apuraba infantilmente a Midoriya con leves empujones, el chico solo se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente. Su sorpresa fue cuando se percataron que en la exhibición solo se encontraban ellos dos, Uraraka se sintió un poco decepcionada del poco interés de la gente con tales criaturas, Izuku en cambio, estaba un poco inquieto ante encontrarse solo con la chica.

El lugar estaba limitado solo con la luz que provenía del acuario de los tiburones, el leve reflejo azul le daba un toque bastante romántico a la habitación. Uraraka se paró frente al gran vidrio que separaba a las criaturas, y sonrió para sí, Midoriya se ubicó al lado de ella, la escuchó decir un leve "gracias" y sintió como su mano se aferraba a la de él, el chico solo atinó a enrojecer y responder un "de nada" en un leve murmullo. Se quedaron mirando a los tiburones mientras sostenían sus manos, sus dedos se entrelazaron cuando salieron de la exhibición y se quedaron así hasta que se separaron. Para Izuku, esa había sido la mejor cita de su vida, y Uraraka pensaba lo mismo.

Al otro día, en la clase 1A corría el rumor de que un nuevo romance había surgido. No sé sabia quien estaba más rojo ante los rumores, si Midoriya Izuku o Uraraka Ochako, la verdad, ambos estaban igual de avergonzados.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Después de tanto, vuelvo a hacer acto de presencia, aunque no como yo quería (Se supone que debía actualizar otro fic). Anyway, este fic esta compuesto de una serie de viñetas (o drabbles) tanto Izuocha como Kacchako, me gustan ambas parejas, así queeee, espero no les moleste, si no les gusta el Kacchako tendrán que saltarse el próximo capitulo, y si no les gusta el Izuocha tendrán que saltarse este(?). Si toleran ambas parejas, bienvenidos sean, hermanos míos(?). Well, las palabras que escogí como tema vienen de un generador de palabras (Lo utilicé en mi desesperación para conseguir ideas para mi otro fic, y pues, una cosa llevo a la otra). Me alegra poder aportar con otro fic para este fandom, y reitero, espero no les moleste que escriba de ambas parejas en un mismo lugar. ¡Háganme saber si es así, por favor!**

 **¡Dejen su comentario! ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Kacchako: Tolerante

**[Subido el 20 de Septiembre del 2016 para Boku No Hero Academia. Sin modificaciones]  
Pareja: Kacchako (Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako)  
Advertencias: Creo que la única advertencia es que no es viñeta, es drabble(?)  
Con una extensión de 312 palabras.  
Disclaimer: La maravillosa historia de BnHA pertenece a ****Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Tolerante**

.

.

.

Uraraka es una persona positiva, tiene un ánimo que estalla repetidas veces durante el día, una persona tan llena de energía que fácilmente su alegría puede contagiar a otros. Bakugou, en cambio, es un poco contrario a ella, su ánimo estalla repetidas veces durante el día también, pero solo para mostrar el carácter que tanto lo identificaba, un irritable muchacho con el ego un poco alto.

Bakugou piensa que Uraraka puede llegar a ser extremadamente fastidiosa o extremadamente contagiosa, todo dependía del humor que este tuviera durante el día (Que siempre se mantenía igual a decir verdad)

Uraraka piensa que Bakugou puede llegar a ser fácilmente fastidiado o difícilmente contagiado con su humor, todo depende de cómo ella muestre su ánimo frente a él (Y ella no lo admitirá, pero le gusta fastidiarlo usualmente).

Así que la relación que compartían solo se limitaba a una palabra: Tolerante. Y todos en la clase 1A pensaban aquello, es que dos personas tan opuestos como ellos debían ser muy tolerantes entre sí como para llevarse tan bien.

.

.

Los besos fugaces que le robaba Uraraka antes de que comenzaran las clases para luego volver a su pupitre; cuando le tomaba la mano al salir del salón, o cuando se entrelazaban los dedos en el recreo, todo se resumía al índole tolerante de ambos, Bakugou inusualmente omitía su carácter irritable y se dejaba contagiar con el ánimo alegre de Uraraka, algunas veces una leve sonrisa lo delataba y el sonrojo de la muchacha ante ese hecho no pasaba desapercibido. Ser tolerante no era tan malo después de todo, omitiendo algunas cosas, ellos podían disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

Sin embargo, el irritante carácter de Bakugou volvía unos pocos minutos después y la risa contagiosa de Uraraka lo incitaba a fastidiarse más. Sus compañeros los observaban en silencio y se preguntaban si alguna vez su tolerancia se acabaría.

* * *

 **N/A: Hi! Hi! Hoy es día de actualización!~  
** **Anyway, nadie se quejo o dijo algo sobre lo de poner ambas parejas juntas, así que sigo con mi plan inicial /o/ El Kacchako y el Izuocha dominaran el mundo(?) Bueh, este capitulo es Kacchako, así que el próximo será Izuocha!**

 **Oh, además quería agradecer a los que leen, dejan favs y follow, ¡Os amo, en serio!  
¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
